Pippin: A new Hero
by jojo7077
Summary: This story is for all you Pippin fans out there. Want to find out how he is a hero? Read this to find out. Don't forget to read and review. Thank you. Warning: Alittle Hobbit Sex.


**WARNING: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS A BIT OF GRAPHIC HOBBIT SEX BETWEEN MERRY AND PIPPIN IN ONE PART. READ TO YOUR OWN RISK.**

(Frodo's POV)

So we, as in me, Gollum and Sam, were near Mount Doom. Gollum got posessed by the Ring and tried to attack me, but then Sam came to my aid and knocked him off a cliff with a couple rocks. So we were on our way.

"Mr. Frodo, how much longer?" Sam asked lousy to walk any further and sweating like an animal.

"Not much further Sam, not much further," I replied grabbing another rock in my path.

"Do we have any bread or water left?" Sam asked. I looked into my bag and frowned.

"No." He frowned and followed closely behind me. We comtinued to walk until Gollum appeared out of nowhere.

"Hobbitsessss. My Precioussss. Smeagol need the Precioussss from hobbitsesss," he said trying to get the Ring from me.

"Don't touch him!" Sam said getting ready to wrestle with Gollum. Sam tackled him off of me and kept him off long enough for me to escape. He eventually threw Gollum down further than us. Then out of nowhere he came back up to meet us face to face.

"I thought you got rid of him," I told Sam.

"So did I," he said alittle worried. Gollum attacked him until he knocked Sam out, then he came to me. I got as far back as I could get then there was this voice.

"Leave the hobbit alone," it said feircely.

"My Preciousss," Gollum repeated.

"I said leave him alone," the voice said again and then it hopped up and it the voice belonged to Pippin. Merry came shortly after and he went to help Sam.

"What are you doing here, Pippin?" I asked excited.

"Shhh I'll tell you when I'm done with him," he said sticking his sword against Gollum's throat forcing him to let go of my neck.

"Now go back to hell, where you belong," Pippin said sticking his sword alittle deeper to Gollum's throat to the point where his neck bled alittle bit. Gollum ran off never to be seen again...hopefully.

"So what are you doing here?" I repeated.

"We came to help you and Sam," Merry said.

"Where's Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli?" Sam asked slowly rising from his sleep.

"They stayed back to fight the orcs so we could get here," Pippin said," now shh Sam, rest your best. You will need all your strength," Pippin said stroking Sam's forehead with his hand, as Sam slowly dazed to sleep.

"You should also get to sleep Frodo. It's gettin' late," Merry told me.

"Alright." I went over to Sam and leaned against him for warmth. We fell asleep under the moonlight. Merry and Pippin stayed up to keep watch.

(Pippin's POV)

"What do we do now?" Merry asked

"I don't know. We could entertain ourselves with um..." I paused because I kind of felt a little horny, but I didn't want to tell him that.

"What, Pippin?" he said curious to know what I was going to say.

"Well I kind of am feeling a little um...you know," I told him as my face expressed what I was feeling as his face went into shock. A good shock though, like he was feeling the same thing also. I felt myself go hard.

"Well... me too," he said coming closer to me.

"Really?" I asked now wanting and needing Merry.

"Yeah," he said grabbing my hips and drawing me close to his body.

"But what about them?" I asked pointing at my two hobbit friends snuggled closely together for warmth.

"They're fast asleep, Pippin. They won't hear anything," he said slowly drawing me to his lips. When I finally met his lips, I closed my eyes with pleasure. I've never kissed anyone before Merry so this was new to me. He knew what to do though because as we were kissing he wrapped his arms around my neck and I felt mine on his waist. We explored each others' mouths with our tongues as we held each other close, when I put my hands up to his collar and pulled him even closer to me. I moved my hands slowly down his perfect body and felt his crotch through his pants. I ended the kiss and then I knelt down to his crotch and opened his pants and pulled them down. I started to suck him and he started petting my hair. (On my head) I put his whole length in my mouth and I could feel him thrusting it deeper down my throat. He moaned, I moaned, no big difference. I stopped eating him and he undressed me. We went over to a "cave" and he layed down on the ground on his back. I gently sat on him and he thrusted into me.

"Mmhmm, oh yeah, Merry. That's it. Don't be shy," as soon as I moaned that he thrust harder into me.

"Are you okay, Pip?" He asked still thrusting.

"Mhmm yeah, I'm great. Just don't stop," I begged as he slowed down a bit.

"Alright, but can I have a turn riding the pony?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sure Merry," I laughed and got off of him. I layed on my back and he got on me. He layed flat on his stomach to match my stomach as we kissed each other. He stayed that way and I started thrusting slowly in his body.

"Mmmmm," we both moaned. I increased my speed on Merry.

"Oh yeah, right there, Pip," he said trying to kiss my neck. I thrusted as fast as I could as I moaned somewhat loudly trying not to wake Frodo and Sam.

"Mmmm yeah, oh yeah, this feels good, mmmmmmm," he moaned, as I thrusted hard and deep. We were all sweaty and tired so we stopped. We got our cloaks back on and layed there in peace for the rest of the night. My hand was on Merry's chest as his were around my neck, all warm and protective.

The Next Morning... Still Pippin's POV

"Mmm," I mumbled as I rolled over away from Merry, remembering every detail that happened last night. I rolled over finding myself fighting the sun glaring into my eyes. I turned back around findind Merry meeting me with his brown eyes glaring into mine.

"Hey Pippin," he greeted.

"Mmmmmm," I growled and turned back to the sun. He turned me back around to face him, and he gently placed a kiss on my forehead. Sam and Frodo were already up and making breakfast. I was the last to wake.

"Well, I see the sleepster has risen," Frodo told Sam.

"Ugh," I said sitting up and plopping back to the ground beneath me. Next thing I know, Frodo is by my side trying to pick me up. He fails, but he manages to wake me up enough that I stayed up.

"We made some bacon, Pippin," Sam introduced me to the smell of the meat cooking in the fire. Frodo had alittle bit since we left Rivendell. Elrond gave it to him to help on our quest. I slowly rose from the ground and lazily walked over to our first breakfast. I nearly fell over a couple times, but Merry kept me on my feet. He smiled gently as he sat me down and sat next to me. We all ate our bacon in the dark, ashes of Mount Doom, almost ready to destroy the Ring.

"Oh that reminds me," Merry said standing up and walking over to where he had sex with me. Which was a totally different place on where we actually slept. He pulled out three suspicous items from the bag he had with him.

"Ok, Sam, this is for you," he pulled out an old bow from Legolas, that he never used anymore, and from what I've seen Sam can shoot an arrow just about as good as Legolas can.

"Alright Pippin, you get this," he handed me a new sword just like Frodo's "Sting", but it was much more powerful than his. I stared at it with amazment.

"Why isn't this Frodo's?" I asked.

"Because Frodo is not its master," he said," you are," he said giving me the sword. I took it out of its sheath and glanced at it deeply. I though 'I am, but I'm not a master, I'm a hobbit. Why does a silly little hobbit like me get something this great? I might as well accept it and use it for good.' I shoved it back into its sheath and connected it to my waist.

"And you Mr. Frodo, you get this," he pulled put another sword, but this sword had more power than anything my little green eyes have seen. There was one power, the power of Aragorn. This sword was and is Strider's (Aragorn's) sword. Frodo took the sword from Merry's hands and took it out of the sheath. He looked it over everywhere. Front and back, left and right and he found a message written in orc's blood on the back.

_"Frodo, my fellow hobbit, keep the Ring safe at all costs. Do not let it out of your sight. It could blind us all. I sent Merry and Pippin to help you on your quest there. I hope they got there safely and I hope you got there safely. The best of luck... Strider." _I saw Frodo shed a tear as he quickly wiped it from his eyes.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked worried about his friend.

"No Sam, not now, we have to destroy this Ring before anyone gets hurt. Like you, or me," he said gathering everything up. Me and Merry shared a scared face with one another. We heard a distant voice coming from the creature we hate the most, Gollum.

"My Preciouss," he hissed as Sam got his bow aiming and ready and me and Merry got ready also. We go our swords out and Frodo pulled me aside.

"Pippin, I need you to destroy it," he said handing me his chain with the Ring.

"But I..." he cut me off.

"You nothing Pippin. I can destract him and you go throw it into the fire of Mount Doom. He'll think I have the Ring still so you can get away with it. But whatever you do, do not put it on. He will find you," he said shakily running to help Sam and Merry as I escaped off to destroy the Ring. I looked back and saw Frodo nod and continue to fight Gollum with Sam and Merry. I ran up the rock as fast as my big, hairy feet could carry me. I got to the top and met Gollum inside the volcano somehow he got away from the hobbits and into the mountain.

"Youuu have my Precioussss," he said attacking me as I did the best I could keeping away from him. Then he got on my shoulders trying to weigh me down so he could get the Ring. I needed to get away so I put the Ring on my finger. I became invisible. I was being attacked until I was on my knees screaming in pain because Gollum bit my finger off. (Just like in the Return of the King but with Pippin instead of Frodo)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I was basically screaming bloody murder until blurrily I saw Merry, Sam and Frodo coming to me. Merry and Sam went to fight Gollum and Frodo came to help me. I was on the ground with half my finger gone. Frodo was hanging on to my other hand with his head bowed and teard pouring out of his eyes. I gave him the 'look of hope.'

"I'll be fine Frodo," I persuaded him.

"I know, but I can't loose such a brave, little hobbit like you, Pippin," he said as I started tearing up also. I rubbed my finger on his cheek as a teardrop fell to my chest.

"I don't want to loose you forever or now. I don't want evil to take over. I wish the Ring had never come to me. It's been quite and adventure, and I'm going to miss the fun in it," he said smiling and then kissing my forehead.

"This is not goodbye, Frodo Baggins. This is only the beginning," I pulled him down on top of me so we were chest-to-chest and I gently kissed his lips. When we seperated, I slowly rose and pulled my sword out of it's sheath. In pain, I wobbled to Gollum, stabbed him with the sword as he fell off the edge and into the fire and burned. The Ring was dropped to the ground in front of my feet. I picked up the Ring and slipped so I fell over the edge but I clung to the edge so I wouldn't fall. Then I saw Frodo at the edge too trying to grab my wrist to pull me up. I had the Ring in one hand, I closed my eyes, and I dropped it into the pit of Mount Doom. I then looked up at Frodo with a face he could not explain. Then I looked down to the lava. I looked back at him and he almost got my wrist but it slipped from his grip from all the blood my finger was losing. He got alittle lower, careful not to fall off too, then he tried again and he got my wrist, now it was my turn to decide if I wanted to live or die. I chose to live so I grabbed as far as my hand could reach on his wrist and with help from the other two hobbits, Sam and Merry, they managed to get me up. We all fell on the ground with happiness and laziness until the ground started shaking under our feet. We quickly got up and ran out of the volcano. We got to sfety on a rock that barely fit all of us hobbits on it. After we were slowly floating down the mountain, I kissed all the hobbits on their lips and gave them a hug. Then I felt dizzy and fell over onto Merry and Sam. Frodo was on the other side. It seemed like I was there forever.

(Merry's POV)

So at this point in our journey, we were all thirsty, hungry, sweaty, dirty and tired. Especially Pippin. He was asleep in my lap. I think he fainted but I'm not so sure. He was face down in my lap. So his mouth was where my crotch is. It looked kinda wrong because I put my hand on his soft, fluffy, brown-golden hair and stroked his hair gently and lightly. I lifted his head off my crotch and let it dangle on my chest. He fell down into my lap again which made me realize he did faint. He kept dreamily opening his green eyes and moving his head around my chest. I lifted it up to my face and his eyes slowly opened and met mine.

"Merry? What happened? Where are we?" Pippin asked looking around.

"It's ok Pippin, we are going home now. Aren't we Frodo?" I asked Frodo.

"I sure hope so Merry," he said with hope.

"Still what happened?" Pippin asked still looking around.

"We...you destroyed the Ring," I said shedding a tear.

"I did?" He whispered softly.

"Yes," Sam came and said.

"Sam, Frodo," he said softly. I was holding and craddling him in my arms.

"I want to go home," he said and fell back asleep.

"We all do, Pippin. We all do," I said kissing the side of his head gently. Then we all fell asleep alittle later. Then the eagles came with Gandalf.

(Pippin's POV)

I fainted on the rock and then woke up in a building constructed with gold. I was laying in a bed made of sheep's wool as white as snow. I slowly rose and perched up on my arm.

"You have afew guests Pippin Took," Gandalf said.

"Ok," I replied fixing my view on the door across from my bed. First was Gimli.

"You naughty little troublemaker," he said sarcastically and smiling. I smiled and chuckled at his comment. We shared a brief hug and he went and stood by the door. Next up was Legolas. He smiled and came to the bed and we also shared a brief hug. He didn't say anything to me. He went and stood next to Gimli. Then Aragorn came to the bed. He chuckled and said," I see you have not only the Ring destroyed, but also half of your finger," he smiled and kissed my forehead. I chuckled and smiled and looked at my half-eaten finger all bandaged up in white fluffy stuff. It was soft, yet tough.

"Yeah I know," I told him and then he went and stood next to the other two. Then Sam came in. He smiled and then came and jumped onto the bed with me. We hugged very tightly as he shed afew tears and I shed even more. He then bent back over and kissed me on the lips.

"You didn't do very bad, Pip," he smiled politely.

"Thanks." Then he stayed on the bed with me and then Merry came in.

"Pippy!" He said very excited to see me hopped on the bed with Sam. He gave me the tightest hug ever and gave me a peck on the cheek. I turned him back around and kissed his lips as I started crying as did he. We seperated and I gave him the 'I need you' face. (The one in Return of the King when Frodo leaves at the very end and Pippin is all sniffly and red from crying and smiling at the same time) He also stayed on the bed and he was hugging Sam at this point crying. Last but not least, Frodo walked in. He was already crying really hard. Seeing that made me cry harder. He plopped on the bed and we shared the longest hug out of the other two hobbits. My hands were exploring his fluffy brown hair as his were exploring my fluffy blondish-brown hair. We pulled away from our hug and stared into each other's eyes. He looked at my lips and leaned in. I did the same. Next thing I knew I was lip-to-lip with Frodo. Our eyes were closed with passion and want. We pulled apart and he said," I knew I wasn't the only one capable of this evil power."

"Thanks Frodo."

"Your always welcome, Pippin." He smiled and sat back with the other two hobbits. I gave Gandalf a look I nor he could understand. I gave a quick smile to the hobbits and tried to get off the bed and walk around. I did so, but failed and kept falling over onto Merry, who was my aid, and so I went back to the bed. Then the whole thing ended like the end in the Return of the King movie with Frodo leaving and all of us saying goodbye.

**Author's Note: How did you like it? Awesome? Okay? Terrible? Whatever it is review my story and I will try to fix it. Please Read and Review. Thank you for reading Pippin: A new Hero. :)**


End file.
